In a Mist (song)
"In a Mist" is a 1927 song composed by Bix Beiderbecke and released as a 78 single on Okeh as a piano solo. The song has become a jazz and pop standard. "In a Mist" was recorded on September 9, 1927 in New York and released as Okeh 40916 and Vocalion 3150 backed with "Wringin' an' Twistin'" which was recorded with Frankie Trumbauer and Eddie Lang. Bix Beiderbecke played piano on the recording. Bix Beiderbecke performed the composition on piano accompanied by Roy Bargy and Lennie Hayton at Carnegie Hall on October 7, 1928 at a jazz concert presented by Paul Whiteman. Cover versions * Red Norvo, on xylophone, 1933. * Frankie Trumbauer, 1934, including Charlie and Jack Teagarden, Roy Bargy, and Dick McDonough and released as Brunswick 6997. * Lilian Crawford, 1934, released as Champion 16817. * Manuel Salsamendi, 1935, recorded on Argentinian Odeon. * Benny Goodman, 1936 radio broadcast. * Jess Stacy, recorded from a Benny Goodman Camel Caravan broadcast. * Bunny Berigan and His Men, 1938 * Larry Clinton, 1938 * Alix Combelle, 1941 * Mel Henke with the Honeydreamers, 1947, as Vitacoustic U-669 * Jimmy McPartland, 1949, with Marian McPartland on piano. * Harry James, 1949 on Columbia. * Sal Franzella * Ralph Sutton, 1950 on Commodore. * Jess Stacy, 1950 on Columbia. * The Les Jowett Seven, 1957 * Red Nichols, 1953 * Dill Jones, 1955, the first British recording * Jimmy McPartland, 1956 * Tom Talbert, 1956 * Sauter-Finegan Orchestra in an arrangement by Eddie Sauter * Les Jowett, 1957 * Manny Albam, 1958, with Art Farmer, Donald Byrd, Ernie Royal, Bob Brookmeyer, Jerome Richardson, Zoot Sims, Al Cohn, Pepper Adams, Milt Hinton, Osie Johnson, and Eddie Costal. * Lou Busch, 1958 * Michel Legrand, 1958 * Dick Cathcart, 1959 * The Metropolitan Jazz Octet, 1959 * Johnny Guarnieri, 1961 * Lew Davies, 1962 * Ralph Sutton, 1963 * Clark Terry, 1964 * Armand Hug, 1968, released on Dulai. * Len Bernard, 1968 on Swaggie. * Ralph Sutton, 1969 * Dill Jones, 1972, on the Chiaroscuro album Davenport Blues. * Jack Crossan, 1972 * Freddie Hubbard, 1972 * Bucky Pizzarelli, arranged for guitar, 1974 * Geoff Bland, 1974 * Dick Hyman, 1974 * Swingle Singers, 1975 * Trace, 1975 * Keith Nichols, 1975 * Armand Hug, 1976 * Dave Frishberg, 1977 * Kenny Werner, 1978 * Ry Cooder, 1978 * Vintage Jazz Band, 1978 * Eddie Higgins, 1978 * Charlie Byrd, in a guitar duet with Laurindo Almeida, 1980. * Franca Mazzola, 1981, released on Carosello. * Bucky Pizzarelli, with son John, Jr., 1984 * Lou Stein, 1984 * Bob Haggart, 1986 * Marco Fumo, 1987 * Saint Louis Stompers, released in 1988 in Argentina. * Joe LoCascio, 1988 * Morten Gunnar Larsen, 1989 * Protosynthesis Ensemble, 1990 * Cesare Poggi, 1991 * Eddie Daniels with Gary Burton, 1992 * Butch Thompson, 1992 * Eddie Daniels, 1992 * Mike Polad, 1993 * Guy Barker, 1993 * Charlie Byrd and the Washington Guitar Quintet, 1993 * Ralph Sutton, 1993 * Randy Sandke and the New York Allstars, 1993 * Sven-Eric Dahlberg, 1994 * Jess Stacy, 1995 * Roy Eldridge, 1995 * Lincoln Mayorga, 1995 * Eddie Higgins, 1995 * Beau Hunks, 1996 * Robert Smith, 1997 * Joseph Smith, 1998 * Duncan Browne, 1998 * London Symphony Orchestra, 1998 * Charlie Byrd, 1998 * Dick Walter, 1998 * Dean Cotrill, 2000 * Andy Bey, 2001 * Bucky Pizzarelli, 2001 * Mark Atkinson, 2002 * Dick Hyman, 2002 * Geoff Muldaur, 2003 * Vasari Singers, 2003 * Bratislava Serenaders, 2003 * Claude Bolling, 2004 * Philip Aaberg, 2004 * Scott Whitfield Jazz Orchestra East, 2004 * Heinz von Hermann, 2004 * Jim Martinez, 2004 * Westwind Brass, 2005 * Patrick Artero, 2006 * Don Baaska, 2007 * Wolfgang Kohler, 2007 * Brent Watkins, 2007 * Richard Dowling, Rhapsody in Ragtime, 2007 * Ken Mathieson, arranged for two brasses, three reeds and three rhythms, Ken Mathieson's Classic Jazz Orchestra Salutes the Kings of Jazz, 2008 * Bryan Wright, Rivermont Records, 2010 References * Bix: Man and Legend by Richard M. Sudhalter & Philip R. Evens, Quartet, 1974. * Bix: The Definitive Biography of a Jazz Legend by Jean Pierre Lion with the assistance of Gabriella Page-Fort, Michael B. Heckman and Norman Field, Continuum Publishers, New York/London, 2004. * Remembering Bix by Ralph Berton, Harper & Row, 1974. * Bix Beiderbecke by Burnett James, Cassell & Co, Ltd., 1959. * "Our Language." Episode 3, Jazz (television miniseries) by Ken Burns, PBS Home Video/Warner Home Video, 2001. * Leon "Bix" Beiderbecke. Red Hot Jazz.com. * Pops: Paul Whiteman, King of Jazz by Thomas A. DeLong, New Century Publishers, 1983, External links * [http://www.qcmemory.org/Default.aspx?PageId=233&nt=207&nt2=229 dpl Quad City Memory] * [http://ms.cc.sunysb.edu/~alhaim/ Bix Beiderbecke Resources: A Bixography] * [http://ms.cc.sunysb.edu/~alhaim/audiotapes.htm#radio%20program Bix Beiderbecke Resources: A Creative Aural History Thesis] - A series of nineteen one-half-hour radio programs from 1971. Includes interviews with Frank Trumbauer, Louis Armstrong, Gene Krupa, Eddie Condon, Bing Crosby and Bix' brother Charles "Burnie" Beiderbecke * The Bix Beiderbecke Memorial Society, Davenport, Iowa * "Davenport Blues" - An mp3 of Beiderbecke's first recording under his own name. * [http://www.arborsrecords.com/recordtemplate.html?ProductID=19271 Celebrating Bix] - A tribute album created to commemorate the centenary of Bix's birth by some of the world's finest traditional jazz musicians. * "Bixology" (an excerpt) by Brendan Wolfe, Jazz.com. * [http://www.jazz.com/dozens/the-dozens-essential-bix-beiderbecke Twelve Essential Bix Beiderbecke Performances] by Brendan Wolfe, Jazz.com. * Quad City Times Bix 7, Davenport, IA * Recordings: In a Mist. Category:Songs